1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transfer apparatus, imaging apparatus, and data transfer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, video cameras, each incorporating a large-capacity HDD (hard disk drive; to be referred to as a hard disk hereinafter), have become commercially available. This internal hard disk is normally used as a temporary storage medium of video data. By contrast, video data to be saved for a longer term including those to be backed up are often transferred from the internal hard disk to an external recording medium such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) or the like. Note that the recording capacity of the internal hard disk is normally larger than that of the external recording medium.
As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-85359, a technique for displaying, upon reception of a user's file selection instruction, the recording capacity of a transfer destination and information indicating whether or not the selected file can be transferred has been proposed.
However, with the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-85359, whether or not each file can be transferred cannot be recognized unless a file is selected. For this reason, the user must select video data and instruct its transfer in consideration of the recording capacity of an external recording medium as a data transfer destination, and the operational load when transferring data to the external recording medium may increase.